Truth and Trust
by MarsterRoo
Summary: continutation after the season 3 finale. Klaus finds Caroline in the woods except he is still in Tyler's body. How will Caroline feel when she learns it's really Klaus? What will she do when Tyler comes back? How will spending time with Caroline affect Klaus?
1. The Woods

Chapter 1

Caroline stopped as she heard voices in the woods. They were close she'd been too upset to notice the council that was hunting for her and Tyler. Flashlights jumped in between the trees shining through the leaves as they hunted her. Couldn't she have just a few minutes of peace she cursed to herself. She wiped a tear away from her face and took a shaky breath in. She needed to get it together even if just for a few minutes.

Standing she took off at her vampire speed. She was too slow a whooshing sound came barreling toward her and something pricked her in the back. A dart. _Vervain_. She fell to the ground as pain engulfed her. She coughed and cried out. She didn't want to die. Fighting the searing pain that paralyzed her she drug herself across the damp ground. She grabbed onto a low bush limb and tried to pull herself up, it felt as if she were trying to lift a mountain and she barely moved an inch.

A gunshot sounded with a loud pop and pain exploded in her shoulder. She screamed and fell back to the ground slowly rolling over. Crying out in pain she reached up to her shoulder and felt warm sticky fluid oozing out onto her sweater.

"Over here." Someone called.

Footsteps crunched on the ground as the council surrounded her. She looked up at the familiar faces trying to hide her fear. Crossbows and guns were pointed at her. Someone walked up to her with a stake in their hand. She couldn't quite make out the face as everything was going blurry. She could not pass out she told herself though as a haze engulfed her and her ears began to roar she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Keep your guard up Tyler Lockwood is out here somewhere." Someone said as guns cocked.

_Tyler._ If only he wasn't dead he could save her she thought as everything went black.

Klaus watched as the witch left him. The last thing he had ever expected was to have her help. Witches were always full of surprises. He studied his temporary body stretching the unfamiliar feel of Tyler Lockwood's body. He didn't like it. He just hoped the witch would be able to get him back into his own body soon.

He smiled to himself as the sweet smell of Caroline filled his senses. She had been here. What he wouldn't give to hold her to caress her soft skin and feel her long blonde hair running through his fingers as he kissed her beautiful pink lips.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of voices. The council had caught a vampire. _Caroline. _He rushed out of the old tomb to the sound of the voices. Without hesitation he snapped the neck of the man just as he was about to plunge a stake into her heart.

Cold rage filled his blood as he lashed out on the humans who would dare to harm Caroline. Within seconds he had effortlessly snapped five of their necks the rest ran in the other direction terrified for their lives. He was just about to pursue them when he heard her voice whisper "Tyler"

Blast this body. He knelt beside her cradling her head in his hands. Her green eyes fluttered shut again. Her breathing even as she lost consciousness. He took a moment to stare at her beauty so peaceful his eyes drifted to the blood coming from her shoulder. "This will only hurt for a second love." He whispered as he gently probed her shoulder for the wood bullet. She groaned in pain as he pulled it out. He watched as the wound quickly healed. "I won't let them hurt you sweetheart. Your safe now." He whispered as he gently brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

Carefully he lifted her limp body and held her close to him as he moved quickly through the woods leaving Mystic Falls behind him.


	2. Not Tyler

Chapter 2

Caroline awoke to the sound of a shower turning off. Blinking she opened her eyes stared down at the soft white sheets beneath her. She sat up slowly as she looked around the elegant room. The bed she was in was massive and the sheets were so soft she could melt into them.

The walls were painted a peachy color and a large display of food sat on a mahogany table just outside the bedroom door. Pulling her legs up to her and laying her head down on them she tried to remember what had happened to her. She remembered being shot but everything else was a haze. Squeezing her eyes shut and massaging her temples she forced her brain to remember.

A door creaked open and quiet footsteps approached her room a noise a human would not have heard, but her vamp hearing picked up on it. She looked up and gasped as she saw Tyler. He stopped and leaned against the door frame. He was only wearing jeans leaving his muscled upper body bare. "Tyler." She asked blinking not believing her eyes.

"Your awake." He said quietly staring at her intensely but not moving from the doorway.

"I thought…" She laughed and leaped toward him snaking her arms around his torso. "Oh my god. I thought you were dead." She said laughing and crying into his shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again." She whispered looking up at him as she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath as her lips touched his tiny volts of electricity shot through him as he felt alive for the first time in god knew how long. For so long he had fantasized about how her lips would feel against his. The heat of her body pressed up against his as she explored his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her with a growl kissing her back. The intensity of the kiss deepened and he backed her up toward the bed falling on top of her onto the soft mattress. He wanted this so badly but it wasn't him that she was kissing it was that mutt Tyler. Cursing himself he pulled away.

"Tyler…" She started reaching out to him as he backed away. "What's wrong?"

"There's just a tiny problem here love. I'm not Tyler." He said staring at her.

Caroline stared at him for a long moment processing what he had said. It didn't make sense he was standing right in front of her, and than it hit her he had called her love. Their was only one person she knew of that talked like that. She felt her heart skip a few beats before accelerating. _Klaus._

"What did you do to him?" She screamed as she ran at him. She said swinging at him. She had only a fraction of a second to realize what she had done before he grabbed her. He spun her so fast and pressed her against the wall. He held her firmly but didn't hurt her. She was pinned with no where to run. Fear filled her.

She cringed squinting her eyes shut as he laughed at her. "Ah Caroline so full of fire." He whispered Tyler's brown eyes meeting hers searching her face. "If you were anyone else you'd be dead now. Please don't do that again." He said before letting her go.

Caroline watched as he turned his back and walked away. "Where is Tyler?" She asked folding her arms around herself. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked quietly looking at the floor.

Klaus laid down on the bed crossing his arms across his bare torso. His eyes staring at her. "That love, you will have to ask your friend. I am told this is only temporary until my body can be brought back to Mystic Falls." He paused and smiled at her how he managed to pull off his sinister looks even through another body was beyond her but he did. "And I haven't done anything to you love, but save your life of course."

Caroline looked away from him and walked out of the room toward the table picking up a strawberry she looked at it for a long time before taking a small bite of it. She had no doubt that it was Klaus sitting on the bed but how had this happened? Where was Tyler?

Sighing she turned towards him he was still staring at her. A chill ran through her as she saw the heat in his eyes. Tyler had never looked at her like that before no one had. That was the one thing about Klaus that unnerved and exhilarated her at the same time. He could make her feel as if she were the only woman in the entire world. Forcing her thoughts back to Tyler she asked. "How did you get in Tyler's body? What did you do to him?" It came out as a hiss and she found herself walking towards him and than thought better of it.

Klaus smiled and folded his arms behind his head. "Your friend Bonnie is it? Paid me a visit after I was staked." The smile faded from his face. It's only temporary though love you'll have your mutt back soon enough." He spat out the last part.

"Bonnie did this?" Caroline said hurt in her voice. "How could she." Realization hit her. "You compelled her. Didn't you?" She accused she had half a mind to attack him again but thought better of it. He was stronger and older not to mention an original. And one of two things would surely happen he would kill her or kiss her again. Chills ran through her as she remembered the kiss the passion the fire the way her body had lit up. _Stop_ she told herself.

He smiled as he got up from the bed and walked slowly toward her she didn't move as he walked up to her. He reached past her brushing her arm as he grabbed a grape and popped it into his mouth. Turning to look at her. "I didn't compel her Caroline. She did it on her own."

"Why would she do that?" Caroline whispered still not believing him as she sat down in the chair.

Klaus whispered in her ear. "I would imagine to keep my bloodline alive love. Think about it Caroline if I died so would her mom, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, and of course you." He met her eyes before taking another grape and walking away.

**Thank you for taking the time to read. This is my first go at fan fiction so any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Hurt

**Chapter 3**

Caroline sat on the balcony running her thumb over the number keys of her cell phone. She had just left a message for her mom saying that her and Tyler were ok. No need to tell her that a thousand year old original had hijacked her boyfriends body for the unforeseeable future. Besides if Klaus had wanted to hurt her he would have already.

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly she looked over the numbers again and again. She needed to call Bonnie she just wasn't sure what she was going to say. A part of her understood why she had done what she had. However, the other part was furious. How could Bonnie of done this to Tyler? Why hadn't Bonnie told her what she was going to do? Did Bonnie know for sure that this wasn't permanent that Tyler would be ok? All these questions loomed around inside her head. Not to mention the hurt and betrayal, Bonnie was her best friend.

Caroline just about jumped out of her skin when her phone began to ring. After a second Bonnie's name appeared on the caller id _well speak of the devil _she thought to herself. "Hello." she said quietly into the phone.

"Care?"

"When were you going to tell me about Tyler?" She hissed into the phone. As all the hurt and betrayal came bubbling to the surface.

"What… how did you find out?" Bonnie asked after a long pause.

"Klaus."

"He was suppose to leave Mystic Falls and wait for me to call him. I swear Care he wasn't suppose to come anywhere near you. Are you ok? Has he hurt you?"

Caroline felt some of her anger vanish as she could tell by the sound of her friends voice that she was genuinely concerned for her. "I'm fine." She snapped. She sighed before adding "You should have told me what you were doing."

"I'm sorry. Please Care you have no idea how sorry I am." Silence enveloped them for a long moment. "I am going to make it right Caroline I promise, but right now we have bigger problems to worry about."

Caroline scoffed. "What could possibly be more important than getting psycho Klaus out of Tyler's body?"

"Care." She heard the tremble in Bonnie's voice and knew something was wrong. "There was an accident."

Caroline felt tears begin to form in her eyes and her heart accelerated as she waited for Bonnie to continue.

"Everyone thought Klaus was dead. Rebekah went after Elena." She sobbed loudly. "Matt was driving and tried to get out of the way. They went off of Wickery Bridge Care."

Caroline listened to Bonnie's soft sobs through the phone as what she was saying sank in. "Are they ok?" She whispered hoarsely as tears trickled down her cheek she already suspected the worse Bonnie would not be so upset if they were ok.

"It turns out Elena's injuries were much more severe than Dr. Fell let everyone believe she gave Elena vampire blood to help her heal and sent her home thinking nothing would happen. Care…" She paused again. "When they went over the bridge she drowned. She is in transition."

"What about Matt?" She felt her bottom lip tremble.

Bonnie sniffled on the other end. "Stefan tried to save him, but it was already to late. I'm so sorry Care." she whispered.

"No." She felt the scream escape her lips.

Klaus heard Caroline's scream and looked up from the sketch that he had been working on. The impulse to go to her and comfort her was so strong that it surprised him. What was it about her that made him care. He hadn't cared about much of anything for several hundred years why now why her?

The sound of the sliding door opening drew him from his thoughts. Caroline entered tears streaming down her beautiful face. "You." She yelled walking towards him. "You and your family you did this. Everything that has happened to us is your fault." She accused her green eyes piercing his she stopped just in front of him. Her eyes unfaltering tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Did what love?" He asked innocently what could he of possibly done he had been with her this whole time. He could have listened to her conversation but had chosen not to now he was regretting that decision.

"Did what?" She screamed. "You have messed up everything ruined everyone's lives. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your stupid hybrid army."

"Tell me what happened sweetheart." He said reaching out to her.

She hit his hand away. "Don't." She said stepping as if he had hurt her. "Don't touch me." She yelled as she regained her balance.

He wanted to touch her to hold her to make her pain go away but he didn't know how. "I want to help you love. Please tell me what I can do."

"You can't." she spat. "Elena is in transition and Matt…. Matt is dead." She said sliding down the wall to the floor. Deep soul wrenching sobs escaped from her as she cried into her hands.

Klaus walked slowly toward her and cautiously sat next to her. He wanted to take her pain away to make it stop hurting but didn't know how. Before he realized what he was doing he reached out to her and pulled her into him.

She fought against him pushing him away but gave up when he pulled her closer and held her She let her head fall onto his shoulder and cried into it. He held her until she had no more tears left to shed and she sat quietly against his chest. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked hoarsely against his shoulder.

Klaus ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair as he let her question sink in. Why did he care so much about her why was he being nice to her. He hadn't felt compassion in hundreds of years, and yet this beautiful feisty blonde was slowly giving him back his humanity that he had so long ago shut off. The only problem was she despised him.


	4. Nightmares

Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read and review my story it is greatly appreciated hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

_Caroline moaned as soft lips kissed down her neck to her collarbone and a hand ran up her arm cupping her face. His lips found hers and kissed her with such urgency such passion she thought she might catch fire._

"_I love you sweetheart" He breathed in her ear before kissing her neck again. _

_She pulled him closer enjoying the feel of his muscled body pressed up against hers. He deepened the kiss and picked her up caring her to the bed. He laid her down gently on the bed and hovered over her. She smiled up at him staring into his blue eyes. "I love you too Nik."_

Caroline gasped and sat up looking around the room. She tried to control her breathing but it was as if she had just finished a marathon. The white sheets of the bed were twisted and tangled beneath her. Closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves she slowly got out of bed.

This had to of been Klaus playing head games with her. She padded across the carpet to the door and swung it open not caring that it slammed into the wall. "Klaus." She yelled furious that he had invaded her privacy. She walked out into the quiet empty front room. "Klaus?" She said again a little unsure of herself. There was no answer the house was completely silent.

Frowning she walked down the hall to the other bedroom throwing the door open. Empty also. "Ugh" she screamed in frustration. How far away could an original be to get into your head cause their was no way she had, had that dream on her own.

Fuming she went back out to the front room. A cooler and a few bags sat on the large mahogany dining table along with a note. Looking around the room again to make sure she was truly by herself she picked up the note.

_Caroline,_

_I thought you might want something else to wear and a bite to eat._

_Nik_

Ok that was just too much of a coincidence. Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out she opened the cooler. Inside under a thick pile of ice were blood bags. She couldn't remember the last time she had fed and suddenly felt famished. Hungrily she picked up a bag and popped the top off.

After draining two bags of blood she moved on to the bags of clothes. She dumped them onto the table and stared at the contents. A few pairs of jeans, some tank tops, and shirts. Surprisingly all in the right size and styles she liked. Sighing she looked down at clothes before grabbing a pair of jeans and a red tank and heading off to the bathroom. At least he knew how to shop.

Klaus turned the door knob and walked into the tiny cottage. He smiled as he saw that the clothes he had bought for Caroline had been gone through. He listened to make sure she was still here and sighed relieved when he realized the shower was on. He'd been half afraid that she would be gone when he came back.

He walked slowly to the kitchen and turned on the oven preparing to make dinner. He had just finished the meat and laying the noodles when he felt eyes watching him. He turned slowly to find Caroline watching him from the bedroom door way. She looked amazing with her damp blonde hair falling into small waves around her and the red tank showing off her curves.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms.

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at her as he motioned to the food. "I thought that was pretty obvious love."

Caroline sighed annoyed. "No. I mean what is this." she said gesturing to the whole house. "What are you doing with me. The clothes, the blood." She rolled her eyes. "Being nice." _Oh and don't forget the creepy nightmare_ she thought to herself though she wasn't ready to bring that up yet.

"At the risk of repeating myself." He smirked. "I fancy you."

"Really." She yelled jutting her arms out in exasperation. "Out of all the girls in the world you fancy me."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked amused.

"Ok you have to stop doing that."

"What love?"

"This." She said moving her arms again. "The way you keep looking at me is such a Klaus look but your in Tyler's body. It's…. it's creepy."

"I have my own look."

"Just stop talking and looking at me and doing anything." She said feeling herself get flustered.

To her dismay he actually laughed at her. "That is what I like about you love." She felt her face grow hotter as he walked toward her. "Your not afraid of me you tell me what you really think. Not to mention your beautiful."

"See there you go again with the creepy Klaus looks in Tyler's body."

"It would be horrible if you didn't fancy your boyfriend anymore because of me." he joked as he stopped standing right in front of her their eyes meeting.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath of air as he stared at her. She could feel the heat in his gaze the intensity building between them as his eyes pierced her. She felt her breath catch as she felt a fire burning inside her too she felt something for him not just disdain but there was something else a fire, a passion, she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry as Klaus fell to the floor. "Klaus?" She asked kneeling down next to him. He looked up at her with yellow eyes. Startled she jumped back.

"Care?"

Looking down into his brown eyes she saw confusion in them. "Tyler?" She knelt beside him getting ready to hug him when he threw himself backward away from her. "Tyler what's wrong?"

He yelled again and the sound of bones crunching filled the air. Backing away towards the door now she watched as he contorted and moaned on the floor. "I can't stop it Care." He looked at her as wolf fangs jutted out of his mouth. "Run."


	5. Switched

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review it means a lot to me. Sorry this chapter won't have any Caroline and Klaus but it will resolve the Tyler and Klaus body situation.**

**Chapter 5**

Klaus awoke to the sound of chanting. He tried to move but couldn't his arms and legs were paralyzed. The only thing he had control over were his eyes. He still had the dagger in his chest. Blinking he looked up at the grey cement ceiling above his head. The chanting stopped and he heard familiar voices.

"Thank you for returning my brother to us. Pleases send my deepest regards to Elena and again I apologize for Rebekah's actions." Elijah said from somewhere off in the distance.

"The only reason I saved him was to keep my friends and mother alive. You promised to keep him daggered for a century or so. I fully expect you to honor that promise." The witch said threateningly.

Klaus felt his anger bubble to the surface his brother ever true to his word. He wanted to yell out to them but his mouth wouldn't move either. It was as if his entire body were tied down with unrelenting chains. He refused to be held captive in this way for the next century or so. No doubt though that Elijah would honor any promises he had made with the witch.

"Of course you have my word. A century or two might humble him a little."

"Good. Than I can expect you to be leaving Mystic Falls."

"Yes we will be gone by the end of the night."

_No._ Klaus wanted to yell out but he lay unmoving he fought against the spell to move but despite all his strength couldn't move an inch. A few hundred years who knew where Caroline would be than or what would change. He had to get out of this coffin. He had to find Caroline. Reaching out with his mind he searched for the closest hybrid to him.

Caroline ran through the woods the sound of paws snapping over twigs and leaves close behind her. She didn't know if it was Klaus or Tyler just that she didn't want to go through the pain of getting bit again.

The last time she had been bit had been awful Tyler had bit her because of his stupid sire bond with Klaus and she had felt awful it was like having the flu except ten times worse. The chills and aches and pains had been excruciating and the hallucinations were enough to make you go crazy.

Caroline slowed down as she realized she was no longer being chased she came to a stop and listened. She could hear heavy breathing it sounded human not like a wolf. She sighed in relief and slowly walked back not wanting to get too close too fast in case something changed.

"Care?" Tyler's voice yelled out.

She ran towards him stopping nervously about fifty feet away. He lay in a ball in a pile of dried leaves and twigs. Sweat gleamed on his back as he breathed heavily.

"Care." He said looking up at her with his brown eyes.

"Tyler?" She asked cautiously. She was fairly certain it was him, but given what had happened yesterday didn't want to hug him just yet.

"Caroline what happened? Where are we?"

Holding back tears she raced toward him kneeling beside him. "Were safe." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. "Is it really you?"

He reached up and pulled her gently to him kissing her. "What happened Care? The last thing I remember was going to see Bonnie."

Caroline bit her lip not sure what to tell him. He was no doubt going to be mad when he found out that Klaus had been inside his body for the past few days. "Why did you go to see Bonnie?"

"She called me and said she had to give us something so no one could trace us." He said as she helped him stand up. Wrapping her arm around him she guided him back towards the cottage.

"She cast a spell on you….and Klaus." Caroline said quietly. "She did it to save us, her mom, Stefan and Damon. It was all she could think of."

Tyler stopped and stared down at her his jaw set. "What kind of spell?"

Caroline sighed and gently touched his cheek. "Do you remember how Klaus was in Ric's body?" He nodded slowly. "She did the same spell except he was in your body."

Tyler stopped pulling her close resting his chin on her head. "Are you ok?" He pulled back searching her face. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No…" She wanted to say more but what could she say to him. Klaus had been nice to her helped her even saved her life. "I'm fine Tyler." She said quietly. She couldn't tell him about the past two days it would infuriate him and who knew what he would try to do to Klaus. Not to mention she still needed to sort out how she felt about her time with Klaus.

"I'm just glad your safe." He said kissing her. Caroline leaned into him waiting for the heat and passion to consume her as it had the other day but it didn't. She couldn't help but wonder if she had ever felt that kind of passion with Tyler, worse what would it be like to kiss Klaus for real. _It doesn't matter I'm not kissing him anyway he is the enemy. _She thought to herself.

Klaus opened his eyes in anticipation. His hybrid was nearly to him just a few more minutes and she would have the bloody stake pulled out of him. He compelled her to hurry now as he heard footsteps nearing him. He heard a click and the creaking of the coffin lid as it raised up. He blinked up into the blue eyes of the red head hybrid woman before him. _Pull it out now _he compelled her.

He gasped as sharp pain shot through his chest as the stake slowly exited his body. Smiling in satisfaction he flexed his muscles and sat up. The thought of seeking out revenge on his brother was at the top of his mind when an image of Caroline popped into his head. Her sweet smile and green eyes. For the first time in centuries he found he wanted something other than revenge.


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 6**

Caroline tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter. She should be happy to have Tyler back, but something was missing. Something didn't feel right. Sighing she put her face in her hands and groaned. She had changed during her time with Klaus. He had made her see things she never had before, felt things she never had.

"Care you alright?" Tyler asked placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm just really tired. It's been a long few days."

"You sure you want to go back?" Tyler asked eyebrows raised.

"We have to." At least she was sure of that. "Elena is having a really hard time with the transition. She never wanted this."

"None of us wanted this Care."

"Tyler, she was there for me. I have to go back to help her. Besides she's having even more problems with the Damon and Stefan choice now that she has changed."

"How hard is it really? She loves Stefan right." He asked wrapping his arm around her as they walked to the door.

Caroline sighed knowing she could never explain it to him. Truth of the matter was she understood her dilemma completely. Stefan was the safe choice and sure they would be happy together, but with Damon their was passion and impulse never knowing what would happen. Little did he know she was in the same predicament. She loved Tyler he was the safe choice and she was sure they could be happy together, but Klaus opened up so many unknown doors. The thought of having that passion and excitement was enough to make her question her future.

Klaus looked around the empty cottage. She was gone. Emptiness filled him where would she have gone? Did she run off with her mutt? Would she have gone back to Mystic Falls? He wasn't used to not getting his way. He wanted Caroline Forbes and he would not stop until he had her. His mind set he left the cottage and headed back to Mystic Falls if she wasn't there he knew of a few people who might know where she was.

Caroline laid on the bed next to Elena both of them staring at the white ceiling. For the time being Elena was staying in her own room in the boarding house at least until she made up her mind about which brother she wanted.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked turning toward her friend biting her lip nervously.

"Sure what is it Care?" Elena said turning to her side and propping her head on her hand.

Caroline paused for a second the house was quiet so she was unsure of who may be listening. Sighing she rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom turning on the sink and bathtub faucets. Elena followed closing the door behind her.

"I don't know who else to talk to." She said sitting on the beige colored floor pulling her knees in and resting her chin on them. "Would you think I was completely crazy if I told you I felt something for Klaus?" She asked looking at the cracks between the tiles.

Elena sighed and sat down next to her. "He's done a lot of horrible things Care."

"I know." She said still staring at the floor. "But so has Damon and Stefan."

Elena sat next to her quietly for a long time. "True."

Biting her lip she looked at her friend. "It's just…" She shook her head unsure of how to explain it.

"You like him and he fancy's you." Elena said mocking Klaus's accent.

They both laughed but Caroline could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. "I think he really does." She said using her finger to draw circles on the tile. "He has been really nice to me and….and I'm just really confused."

Elena stretched her legs and leaned back on the wall. "Well that makes two of us."

Klaus knocked on the Forbes door. No answer he listened and the house sounded empty. He twisted the knob breaking the lock and entered the house. He walked to Caroline's room and looked around. He was sure she would come home if she was back in Mystic Falls as his hybrid had told him she was. He laid down on her bed and relaxed waiting for her to return.

His eyes flew open as the sound of the door opening woke him. Light footsteps entered the house. "Mom." Caroline's sweet melodic voice called out. "Mom are you here?"

He heard her open another door before turning and padding quietly down the hallway towards her room. She opened the door and screamed her hand going to her chest. He smirked at her. "I'm glad to see you too love."

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms staring at him with her green eyes.

"I was looking for you love."

"How did you…why are you in my room?" She stammered.

He smiled he liked seeing her flustered. "I wanted to see you sweetheart. I figured you were bound to show up here eventually."

She sighed setting her things down never taking her eyes off of him. "Tyler is on his way over. You really shouldn't be here when he gets here."

"Are you two going to play couple again?" He said anger rising in him at thought of another man touching her.

"We are a couple, and it isn't your business."

He shot up from the bed and moved right in front of her. Her green eyes widened and met his. "Sure for now, but is it forever? Or are you going to find you want something more down the road?" His eyes searched hers waiting for a reply.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." She quipped walking past him.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back toward him. "Maybe you should."

"I don't see how it is your business."

"Sweetheart." he said reaching his arms around her. "It's my business because I think you felt something too."

"No I didn't." She pulled away. "Why do you think you fancy me anyways why me Klaus? Why?" She yelled. "I remember you once had me kidnapped so I could be part of a sacrifice to break your curse. Please tell me what has changed."

He felt his face grow hot and his anger rise. He had almost sacrificed her life. "It would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't know you when I did that. There is a lot of things I've done wrong in my life Caroline. But…." He couldn't think of what to say that wouldn't make him vulnerable. He was vulnerable to her. She was the one person in this world that could hurt him.

"But?" Caroline said waiting impatiently for him to finish. She huffed and stared intently into his eyes. She saw emotion true emotion in his blue eyes. Something in her softened and before she could say or do anything his lips found hers.


	7. The Kiss

**Thank you again to everyone who is taking the time to read and write reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Caroline knew she should push him away but she couldn't. Sighing she leaned into him and parted her mouth. He felt incredible it was as if her whole body was coming to life for the first time. He pulled her closer their two bodies practically melted together. He deepened the kiss and she leaned into him as her body singed with fire. She wanted more.

His lips left hers and she immediately missed them but they soon found her neck kissing down to her collar bone. Chills shot through her as she clung to him. She didn't want this moment to stop. His lips found hers again and she reached for his shirt pulling it up over his head. She smiled against his lips as she ran her hands down his smooth chest loving the feel of his muscled upper body against her palms.

He swung her around pressing her back into the nearby wall his hands on her waist gently starting to pull her shirt up. The thought that she should stop him crossed her mind again, but what she knew she should do and what she wanted were two completely different things. She ran her hands threw his soft blonde curls knowing that she had to have more of him.

Caroline jumped at the sound of a car turning onto the driveway and pulled away. _please don't be Tyler. _She thought to herself. "Stop." She said as he backed away having already heard it. She ran to the window and looked out the curtain. Sighing in relief it was her mom.

She turned back to Klaus who had a wicked grin on his face. "That was most enjoyable love. It is a shame we were interrupted."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him as she felt uneasy in her stomach. What had she almost done. Sleeping with the enemy she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. "I need you to leave now." She said angry with herself for letting him kiss her. Her cheeks grew hot and she was sure her face was flushed if they hadn't of been interrupted…. No she wasn't even going to think about the what ifs.

"Things were just starting to get good love." He smiled reaching out to her. Caroline jumped back bumping her desk and knocking the lamp off. It landed on the floor with a crash.

She looked to the floor at her lamp and than back to him gone was the triumphant smirk. "Look my mom will freak out if she sees you here." She said gently. "Please you have to go." she pleaded with him. "Please Klaus." Having to explain to her mother that she had just made out with an original that had threatened the entire town was not something she wanted to do.

Something flickered across his face but she couldn't tell what. "We're not finished here love." He said before leaving so fast that her hair whooshed across her face.

Caroline hugged herself as emotions swirled inside her. Unfortunately she couldn't deal with them right now as the sound of the door opening reminded her of her mom. Sucking in a deep breath to steady herself she left her room to greet her mom.

Klaus sat down at the bar and ordered another scotch. He shook the amber liquid before swallowing the contents and slamming the glass down on the counter. Half a bottle and he still couldn't forget Caroline's soft skin against his the sweet smell of lavender in her hair. The way her soft lips had felt against his. And the fire that had erupted in between them. No woman had ever made him feel so alive before, not even Tatia.

He motioned for the bar tender to refill his glass he'd compelled him an hour ago to give him an endless free supply of liquor. In this state he was in he didn't think the bar had enough to take the edge off. She had hurt him when she'd recoiled from him. Had she not felt something in that moment too. He was almost sure she had, but than her whole mood had changed. Caroline was by far the most confusing woman he had ever met.

He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Yet here he was it would be so much easier to just compel her but than he wouldn't really have her. He could do this on his own he just needed to get her alone away from distractions. He smiled as he started to think of a plan.


	8. Plans

**Thank you everyone for reading, writing reviews, and adding the story to your alerts. No Caroline and Klaus interaction in this chapter, but will defiantly be some in the next when Klaus puts his plan into motion. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Caroline walked out of her bathroom still drying her hair with her towel. It had been a long day. She finally had Tyler back, they had returned to Mystic Falls, she had talked to Elena, Klaus and her had made out in her room, she got chills as she remembered that last part. Shaking the thoughts from her head she tossed the towel into her hamper. She heard a whoosh and quickly turned to the doorway.

Clutching her chest she screamed startled. "What are you doing?" She blinked and took a deep breath. "What is it with men today?" She muttered inaudibly.

He rushed to her embracing her in his strong arms. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said pushing her damp hair from her face. He looked into her eyes cupping her face in his palms. "I never heard from you earlier and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Caroline wanted to get into the kiss, but she couldn't. Any spark they had was gone now. She pulled back and put on a smile. "I'm fine it's just been a really long day." She sat on the bed and looked up at him his brow was furrowed he looked worried. "Bonnie's spell seems to be working." She said hoping that was what was bothering him.

He shook his head. "Klaus is loose Care." He said sitting next to her and hugging her. "I just want to know that your safe."

Caroline laughed. "I don't think I have to worry about him." She noticed his frown and sobered. "I mean it is everyone else who should be worried. If he had intended on hurting me he would have."

Tyler pulled away looking even more concerned. "That's not what I am worried about Care. He is obsessed with you."

"Oh." She said quietly. Was it obsession or did he truly care about her she wondered.

"It's going to be ok Care. I have already talked to Stefan and Damon we are going to stay at the boarding house. And.." he smiled. "We have an idea to get rid of Klaus for good. Bonnie thinks if she can get the witches to help her that she can do the same kind of spell she did on the towns people except much more selective."

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean selective?"

"We can pick certain things that we want to erase from his memory like his time in Mystic Falls and ever meeting all of us."

Caroline felt her heart drop if this worked he wouldn't remember ever meeting her. "So he would forget everything?" She asked quietly.

She felt Tyler tilting her face up and she hesitantly met his eyes. "I thought this would make you happy."

Caroline forced a smile and tried to sound happy. "It does but what about Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol?"

"Elijah owes us he promised to leave Klaus daggered, not to mention all the other times he has screwed Elena over, Rebekah may take some convincing but Elijah said he would speak with her once we have our plan finalized. Kol skipped town already and he and Klaus aren't exactly on friendly terms."

"Ok." Was the only thing she could think to say. She knew this plan was probably for the best but a part of her wondered if her and Klaus could have something. Could her and Klaus run away and be happy together or would he tire of her once he had her?

Klaus poured him self a glass of vodka. "Hello brother." He said as footsteps stopped just outside the dining room.

"What are you planning Klaus?"

Klaus poured another shot glass full and handed it to Elijah turning to face him. "Am I planning on putting you and Rebekah back in the coffins?" He asked smirking at Elijah. Any other person probably would not of noticed the small grimace, but he did. "Relax." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. "I am willing to forgive you brother so long as you don't betray me again."

"There is nothing left in Mystic Falls Niklaus. I gave my word to the Bennett Witch we would leave."

"I have one more thing I must attend to before leaving."

"Niklaus leave them be."

"It's her." Rebekah said walking slowly into the room.

"Who?' Elijah asked looking between Klaus and Rebekah.

"Caroline Forbes. He is quite taken with her."

"We will do no more to these people brother. We must leave before we encounter any further altercations."

"I have no intentions of harming her brother or anyone else so long as they stay out of the way." Klaus said with a smile. "Don't worry I've already set my plan into motion. We will be leaving soon you have my word Elijah" He said downing another shot of vodka and walking away.

"Nik please." Rebekah called after him he smiled as he kept walking. Though they meant well they couldn't begin to grasp how much Caroline meant to him and he wasn't going to stop until he had her.

Caroline stopped packing her over night bag and looked to Tyler when there was a loud authoritative knock at the front door. They both shared a puzzled look before going to answer it.

"If that is him…"

"Tyler he wouldn't knock." She stated cutting him off. _No he would just show up laying in her bed. Defiantly not Klaus. But who?_ She thought to herself

Caroline stood behind Tyler as he opened it. She took a step back recognizing the original before them.

"Good evening Ms. Forbes." Elijah said with a nod.


	9. Choices

**Thank you again for everyone who has added this story to their alerts and written reviews. **

**Chapter 9**

"Elijah!" She whispered surprised to see him, but knowing this had to be about Klaus. Still she asked the obvious question. "What are you doing here?"

"I assure you my intentions are pure. Could we talk?" Elijah said ignoring Tyler's icy glare and focusing only on her.

"No I think you should leave." Tyler said crossing his arms standing protectively in front of her.

"Tyler." She said touching his arm. "I don't think he is going to hurt us. He has made a deal with Elena."

"He is an original it doesn't matter what he wants. And it's not like he has always kept his word before either."

"Please Caroline. I must speak with you about Niklaus."

Caroline felt her heart speed up and swallowed. She studied Elijah for a long moment contemplating her options. Sucking in a deep breath she moved to step out the door.

"Care?" Tyler yelled trying to grab her but she moved too fast and went to stand next to Elijah. He followed her out anger flashing across his face.

Caroline gasped as Elijah moved so fast she didn't even see him until it was too late. Elijah had Tyler pinned to the side of the house. "Your going to go home. Your going to forget you saw me tonight." Caroline didn't have to see to know that Elijah had just compelled Tyler.

"My apologies." He said as he straightened his black suit jacket and turned back to her. "My brother is going to be here soon and I don't have time to deal with overprotective boyfriends."

Caroline watched as Tyler walked quietly to his car and climbed in the driver seat starting the car. "Um ok." Caroline said forcing a smile.

"Let me get to the point. My brother has been void of any emotions other than rage for the better part of a thousand years. Yet…" He paused to look pointedly at her. "When he spoke of you there was something else there." Unsure if she was suppose to say anything Caroline just stood staring at him. After a moment he continued. "You must understand that my brother didn't always use to be this way. Klaus was once a good man when he was human. None of us had a good childhood but my father was especially cruel to Klaus and when he was turned all the hurt and emotions he felt about that was magnified. No child should ever endure what my brother did as a child. Which is why he turned off his humanity." He stopped looking at her again his gaze softened. "I think that you can help him Caroline. I think that you can make him a better man."

Caroline blinked surprised by what he was saying. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think if you are willing to give him a chance you can save him."

Caroline swallowed hard. He thought she could save Klaus. That was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. But than she remembered all the nice things he had done for her, and a bit of hope crept into her heart. "But why me?"

"He fancies you Caroline. He is truly infatuated with you, and you can save him if your willing to give him the chance." He looked at her expectantly but she honestly still didn't know what to say to him. A million things were racing through her mind. Hope, fear, anticipation. "I should warn you that Klaus has already set a plan in motion and will no doubt be here soon."

"Your warning me? Why?" She asked shocked looking around.

"I owe Elena a lot for my past betrayal." Caroline noticed the way he looked away from her as he spoke as if he were trying to hide something from her. "I don't wish to hurt her anymore which is why I am offering you this warning, but at the same time I must ask…" he looked back to her his face stoic and void of emotions again. "Would you be willing to help my brother to try and make him a better man?"

Caroline felt her heart miss a few beats before speeding up. If she said no and her and Tyler made a run for it she could look back and regret this moment for the rest of her life, or she could see if maybe there was something worth saving. No one said she had to have a romantic relationship with him but she could be his friend. If she could turn his humanity back on no one would have to be afraid of him anymore. Her and her friends and so many others could be safe and live in peace. Swallowing she met Elijah's eyes. "Yes, I will try." She whispered.

"Thank you Caroline. I believe he can find peace with you. Please don't give up on him. No one has ever shown him love but my siblings and I. It takes a great deal to give love when you haven't been shown it." He said bowing to her before disappearing.

Caroline took a few deep breaths as realization of what she had just agreed to hit her. She had agreed to give Klaus a chance. She had agreed to try and save him. She stared at the empty spot in the driveway where Tyler's car had been and looked down at her suitcase. It looked like she was going to have to drive herself, or should she not go. If Elijah was right Klaus could be here any minute. She shifted uncomfortably did she go back in and wait or did she go and tell her friends what was going on.

Klaus got to Caroline's house to find her standing in her driveway with a suitcase in hand. His heart fell she was planning on running away again. She'd had no intentions of talking to him again after that kiss earlier. She was running off with that mutt of hers no doubt waiting for him to pick her up. Anger fumed in him and he felt his fangs jut out and his veins pop around his eyes.

It took him a few long deep breaths to regain control of his emotions he didn't want to hurt her. He could never hurt his Caroline. Unfortunately he would have to compel her he'd planned to try and convince her to come on her own, and only use compulsion if he needed to, but it didn't look as if he would have that chance. He needed to get her out of here before her mutt showed up cause god knew he would probably kill him, and Caroline would never forgive him for that. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to make sure he was truly calm he ran towards her. He stopped only a few feet in front of her causing her blonde hair to fly into her face she took a step back startled and brushed a blonde strand of hair away clearly annoyed.

He smirked at her. "Good evening love."

"It's really rude to sneak up on people."

"My apologies sweetheart." He pulled her close to him cupping her soft angelic face in his hands. His plan had to work he had to convince her to give him a chance.

Caroline felt her breath catch, for a moment she thought he would kiss her but when her eyes met his she knew she was wrong. For the first time she was afraid of him. She tried to pull away but it was too late. "Shhh." He whispered. "Don't be afraid."

She could feel his words wash over her calming her from her head to her toes until she felt complete peace. "Klaus what…."

He interrupted her running a hand down her cheek. She saw his pupils dilate as he whispered. "Go to sleep Caroline."

She should fight him but she couldn't. She felt her legs collapse like jelly and she fell into him briefly aware that he was picking her up before she fell into the darkness.


	10. Apologies

**Chapter 10**

"_Do you like it love?" He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered taking in the beauty of the Eifel tower from the balcony. She shivered as he kissed his way down her neck. _

"_I can think of something far more beautiful." He whispered against her ear sending chills racing down her spine._

_She laughed and turned towards him kissing him she felt her pulse spike and her desire rise as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom._

Caroline awoke to the smell of cedar. Blinking she rolled over onto her back. She was on a large bed. Sitting up she looked around at the elegant wood furniture. The closet doors were all made of wood and had intricate art carved into them. She slowly slid off the bed as she heard footsteps approaching her door.

Her memories came tumbling back in a blur. He had compelled her. Grinding her teeth she glared at him as he came to stand hesitantly in the doorway. Annoyed by his presence she walked straight toward him determined to get away from him when he didn't move she brushed by him clipping him with her shoulder on the way out. She didn't care if she made him mad she was pissed.

She walked straight to the front door of the cabin and opened it stepping outside. The sun was bright and hot as she walked out onto the wood deck. Unfortunately they were completely isolated in a sea of plush green trees and mountains. Now even more irritated she walked back into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Klaus watched her as she stormed about the house finally heading to the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. He had known she would be mad when she woke, but still it was a risk he had been willing to take. He couldn't let her go running off with her mutt. Nor could he of afforded any confrontations with him it would not have ended well for Tyler. And than Caroline would truly despise him.

"Your angry." He said as she stomped back to her room obviously set on ignoring him.

She turned to glare at him. "I'm furious." She snapped her beautiful eyes glowing with anger. "You had no right to compel me, and on top of that you have the audacity to play with my dreams too."

Klaus frowned he had compelled her yes, but never once had he tried to control her dreams. "I.."

She interrupted him. "Don't. I don't want to hear it Klaus." She started to walk away again.

"Caroline." He said running to block the bedroom doorway. She looked away from him. "I saw you in the driveway with your suitcase." He said anger and hurt swelling in his chest. "You were planning on leaving. I couldn't let you run away from me." He hated how vulnerable he was right now how much making things right with her meant to him. He needed to make it right.

"Yeah I was planning on leaving." She paused glaring into his eyes. "I was going to the boarding house to stay with Elena. You know she is having a rough time with her transition."

Relief flooded him she wasn't planning on running away from him. "I thought you and Tyler were going to run away together." He admitted looking away from her.

"Well I wasn't. My friend needed help and I was going to help her." Caroline huffed it wasn't entirely the truth but he didn't need to know that. "Next time you want to take me to the middle of nowhere maybe you should ask first. I don't like being compelled. In fact I despise it. You have no idea what it feels like to have to do something whether you want to or not. Don't ever compel me again." She said meeting his eyes.

She could see the hurt evident on his face. "Do you think so low of me that I would force myself on you?" He reached out to touch her and she backed away, she was still angry for his invasion of her mind. The hurt on his face was so raw she almost wanted to reach out to him, but he'd hurt her too. "I would never make you do something Caroline. When we are together I want it to be because you fancy me as much as I do you."

She had to fight back her anger he was so persistent when they were together. "Ok first how about we say if and that's a pretty big if Klaus." He dropped his hand and looked away. "And I have been compelled to do things against my will Klaus. You have no idea what it feels like to be used like that. To be treated like a toy." She felt her face flush and tears brim in her eyes as she remembered the way Damon had treated her.

Klaus felt rage inside him as he saw the hurt on her face. He didn't know who had done that to her but vowed he would find out and see that they paid for hurting her. "I didn't know that happened to you. I apologize for compelling you so I could bring you here." He said quietly. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, he was somewhat surprised himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had apologized to anyone. He reached up and wiped a tear that had spilled over and was rolling down her soft pale cheek. "Will you stay here with me Caroline? Please." He asked quietly desperately hoping she said yes.


	11. Falling

**Thank you again for adding this story to your alerts and writing reviews. **

**Chapter 11**

Caroline stood gaping at him. He had just asked her to stay. She'd never seen this much emotion from him before it was as if his entire being pivoted on her answer. Or at least his humanity did. She swallowed hard she'd already told Elijah she'd give him a chance, but that was before the compulsion and the dreams, which by the way he had yet to apologize for meddling in her dreams. "I appreciate you apologizing for compelling me, but you should know that if you do it again.."

He interrupted her before she could finish. "I won't, you have my word Caroline." He met her eyes and held them pleading with her. The sincerity in the depths of his sea blue eyes stunned her.

She nodded. "Then I will stay on one condition."

He relaxed all the tension in his body leaving. "Anything love." He breathed.

"Stay out of my dreams." She said firmly meeting his eyes, but had to look away as her face flushed with embarrassment.

He smirked. "I have never been in your dreams sweetheart." His grin widened and his eyes danced mischievously. "Although I would be interested to know what it is that your dreaming about that you think I am responsible for."

She narrowed her eyes at him trying to tell if he was being truthful, but why would he lie now? Sighing she figured it best to drop the subject before her face turned any redder than it already was. "So where are we?"

"Now you really have me interested." He teased raising his eyebrows.

"Are you going to answer my question or should I just go find out for myself?" She countered ignoring his heated stare. She was no where near ready to talk about her dreams especially not with him.

"How about I show you instead?" He offered her his hand. She bit her lip looking at it for a long time. "Come on love I don't bite, well at least not you."

She rolled her eyes and let a smile slip by as she slowly slid her hand into his. She felt the tension grow between them as they stared at each other for a long moment. She was the first to look away the heat from his eyes too much for her. He entwined there fingers together and led her towards the door.

They walked for a long time taking in the wilderness. Wherever they were was very secluded. She frowned as they made their way down the trail this was so not what she had expected from him. She'd expected a large city and a penthouse suite with expensive linens and furniture, not the wilderness. Which brought back the question where were they? "What's wrong?" He asked interrupting her thoughts.

She laughed. "Nothing I just, well I didn't expect this." She said motioning to the lush scenery.

"Ahh." He said smiling. "I could have done Paris or Rome or maybe Greece, but you would have expected that wouldn't you?" He looked at her and she nodded her head acknowledging that he was indeed correct. "Don't worry I will take you to those places to, but I think when you see what I have planned you'll find it very personal."

Klaus watched as she arched her brow at him and he couldn't help grinning at her. She might not remember there conversation they had outside the ball at his house, but he certainly did and he was going to make sure that Caroline got everything she ever wanted.

They exited the woods into the main area of the ranch. A large lodge stood in the clearing with several cabins around it. On the left was a stable with many horses in and around it. Too the right were riders and a tour guide getting ready to go on a trail. She turned back toward him unable to hide the smile on her face. "Defiantly not what I was expecting." She whispered turning back to look at the large log cabins and horses.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She tensed and for a minute he thought she might pull away, but than she relaxed leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Yes." She whispered quietly.

He smiled relieved. "We will be taking our own private tour after breakfast." He whispered in her ear. He wanted to place his lips on her soft creamy neck, but thought better of it he would wait for her to make the next step.

"I've never ridden before." She said suddenly pulling away and walking towards the cabins.

He instantly missed her closeness, but followed her as she made her way down the path to the main lodge. "Don't worry love I have lots of experience."

"Of course horses were your only mode of transportation for how many hundred years?" She said with a smile that beamed from ear to ear.

"Several."

Caroline stared up at him as he sat atop the horse. He looked so comfortable so regal up there like he belonged of course he did he'd rode horses for the better part of his life. He was like her knight in shining armor except wearing jeans and a black shirt. He reached his hand out to her and she bit her lip. She didn't realize they would be riding together.

There was something so intimate about all this stuff yes this was personal, but the underlying romantic aspect of it made her nervous. He'd listened to her that night, he'd gone out of his way to give her something she wanted. He'd done what no other boyfriend had ever done before, and he wasn't even her boyfriend, hell he was suppose to be the enemy.

"Don't worry love I won't let you get hurt." He said reaching his hand down to her.

She rolled her eyes before taking his hand. She tried to ignore the heat that sparked between them when they touched, but she wasn't sure if she could anymore. He effortlessly pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her to take hold of the reins. She sighed and leaned into him no he wouldn't let her get hurt, but he could hurt her. This was a man who could take her heart and break it. This was a man who could show her all the wonderful things in the world and than decide he was done with her. Truth be told she could fall hard for him and once she was his he could decide he was done with nothing left to chase after. No he wouldn't let her get hurt physically, but he could break her heart into a million pieces. Forever was a very long time, could anyone ever love someone for that long?


	12. Why do you like me

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing it means a lot. **

**Chapter 12**

Elijah frowned as he heard a light knock at the door. He looked at the clock above his desk and his frown deepened. _Who could be calling at this hour?_ he wondered. Getting up he walked slowly to the door and opened it.

He felt his eyes widen in surprise and a small smile form on his face. "Elena! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly looking around.

"Of course." He moved away and motioned for her to enter. As pleased as he was to see her he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here.

She sighed as she looked around nervously. "Klaus is not here." He stated trying to ease her nerves.

"I know." She turned looking at him. "That's actually why I'm here."

Elijah frowned and watched as she fidgeted nervously. "I know my brother can be rash at times, but I do believe he realizes we are at an impasse and will refrain from any further altercations."

She sighed and her big brown eyes finally met his. He felt his heart skip a beat as feelings stirred in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. First it had been Tatia, than Katerina, now Elena, though she was nothing like the other two. "Elijah, Stefan will notice I'm gone soon." She said he snapped his attention back to her. "It's about Caroline and Klaus. They are in Colorado and Tyler, Damon, and Bonnie think he has compelled her to go or forced her to go. There on a plane there now. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me, and they wouldn't let me go, because they didn't think I could handle being around that many people yet. Elijah I need you to help me stop them before somebody gets hurt."

"What is it they intend to do to Niklaus?" He asked curious as to what the witch had come up with this time.

He watched as she sighed clearly not wanting to divulge to much of the plan to him. "There isn't anything we can do to him not without killing all of us in the process. So we are all planning on leaving once we get Caroline back."

Elijah smiled softly as he remembered his life on the run from Mikeal. "A life on the run isn't a good one. You deserve a much better life than that Elena, and I can guarantee you Klaus will follow her to the end of the earth and back. He is truly taken with her, and I don't believe it is all one sided."

"I know." She admitted sitting down on the couch looking up at him. "Despite everything he 's done I think him and Caroline are right for each other. They have a chemistry I couldn't even begin to understand."

_That's because you haven't found the right man yet._ He thought to himself. "Yes they do, and I am quite certain she is there on her own accord."

She nodded. "I know, which is why I am here. I can't get a hold of Caroline, I was hoping you might be able to reach Klaus." Her brown eyes met his tears on the brim. "Please I don't want anyone else to get hurt Elijah."

He didn't either. For his part in hurting Elena he was deeply saddened. "I will try to reach Klaus." He said retrieving his cell phone from the desk.

Caroline lay down on the blanket starring into the starry sky. Klaus lay next to her starring at her and she was doing her best to ignore him. She forced her focus to the sky. It was amazing how much more you could see from the middle of nowhere. The stars were so much brighter enough to light up the dark blue sky. Klaus had pointed out all the constellations again leaving her at a loss for words at much more there was to him.

"What are you thinking love?" He asked his eyes never leaving her.

"That you should stop starring at me."

"Your breathtaking love, it is hard to look away."

Caroline laughed. "This" she motioned to the stars. "Is breath taking."

"You underestimate your beauty." He said reaching out to brush a blonde strand away from her neck.

_Don't look at him._ she told herself but found her head turning toward him instinctively. "Why do you like me?" She asked surprising herself.

He smiled at her his blue eyes lighting up. "You're an honest and good person. You have fire in you Caroline. You hold onto your humanity like you need your next breath. You drive me mad. You tell me what you think not what I want to hear." He grinned the intensity magnifying in his eyes. "Now it's your turn. What is it you like about me?"

Caroline felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She swallowed and had to look away from his sea blue eyes because the intimacy was too much for her.

"Don't answer to fast." He said the smile slightly fading from his face.

She turned back to him seeing the look of hurt that he was trying to hide with his smirk. "I like your accent." She said knowing it was lame. His smile stayed but some of the light in his eyes faded. She sighed. "You can be really charming when you want to be, You make me feel like you need me like your next breath, and I see this whole new side of you that I never have before and I honestly don't know what to think." She admitted honestly.

Klaus let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding at least she no longer despised him. He scooted closer to her. "You only have yourself to thank for that. You're my humanity Caroline. I want to be a better person for you." He breathed looking at her. She met his eyes and smiled up at him. He heard the way her breathing quickened as he inched closer to her beautiful face. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He breathed as he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips had barely touched he felt her hand slide up around his neck, and than he heard it, the smallest sound of a twig cracking. A life on the run had taught him a lot of things and he was always aware of his surroundings, but he'd let it slip in this moment.

He'd barely pulled away and turned jumping up when he met yellow eyes. He gasped as a stake rammed it's way into his heart. This was different pain shot through his entire body as if it were being punctured by thousands of tiny needles. He stumbled backwards and fought to stay on his feet. He heard Caroline scream and saw the horror on her face as Tyler grabbed her and hoisted her into the air.

He wanted to go after her but couldn't he sunk down to his knees as the combination of the wolfs bane and vervain laced into his system. The ground lurched up around him and he fell into the blackness.


	13. Rescued Well Sort Of

**Thanks again for everyone who has read, added this story to their alerts, and left reviews.**

**Chapter 13**

_Caroline awoke to the feel of warm flesh against her back. She rolled over and smiled at the gorgeous man sleeping beside her. Her husband was perfect in every way. She admired the peaceful look on his face his soft dirty blonde curls, and those oh so beautiful dimples._

"_See something you like love?" He asked his eyes still closed._

"_Maybe." She teased._

_He opened his eyes his smirk turning into a full blown smile that lit up his beautiful eyes. "Maybe?" He questioned his eyebrows raising. _

_She smiled back and sighed. "I don't know I spent all night with this dreamy guy who just completely ravished me."_

_She giggled as he kissed his way up her neck and his lips found hers. His lips fit so perfectly against hers he growled and slid his tongue along hers and she moaned against him feeling the familiar burn welling up inside her. _

"_I love you Caroline." He whispered against her neck, his warm breath sending chills down her spine._

Caroline gasped coming awake with a start. He was messing with her dreams she was certain of it, and was he going to get it when she got him to confess.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said touching her arm.

Caroline frowned and looked at her friend. It took her a minute to process what was going on, and than she remembered. Klaus had been kissing her and than Tyler. Tyler had staked him and given her a good dose of vervain. But what was Bonnie doing here? Was she back in Mystic Falls?

"Bonnie what's going on?" She said her voice cracking slightly.

Bonnie squeezed her hand. "It's ok. Damon, Tyler, and I rescued you." She frowned at her friend her confusion deepening, she hadn't needed rescued. She felt Bonnie's warm hand on her arm. "We had to use vervain on you. We weren't sure how long Klaus would be down, and we knew he had compelled you. We had to get you out of there quickly."

"Bonnie." She said looking at her friend, and took a shaky breath in. "He didn't compel me, I was there because I wanted to be there."

"Care." Bonnie said shaking her head at her. "Your tired and confused why don't you go back to sleep, and we can talk more in a little while."

"Bonnie no he didn't…"

"It's alright Caroline. I know your confused, but he did compel you. Give it some time you will see."

Caroline wanted to argue with her friend but could feel the dark haze pulling her back under. How much vervain had they used?

"_Your really not going to tell me where were going?" She asked crossing her arms and pretending to pout._

"_It wouldn't be a surprise if I did." He smirked raising his glass of champagne before taking a sip. _

_Caroline rolled her eyes and looked out the airplane window watching the big white puffs of clouds go by. "Can't you at least give me a hint?" She asked continuing to gaze out the window._

_She heard him get up and walk towards her. "It's someplace you haven't been before love." He whispered into her ear._

_She rolled her eyes and looked at him their faces just inches apart. "Really that is so not helpful."_

_He shrugged and ran his fingers through her hair bringing his mouth right against her ear his warm breath made her shiver with anticipation. "I promise you'll enjoy it." His lips met her neck and she moaned as his hands wrapped around her waist._

_She smacked at him playfully. "Don't think you get out of this so easily."_

_His lips found hers the taste of champagne still present as he kissed her. She ran her fingers up his shirt feeling his taut smooth skin underneath. He growled and smiled against her lips._

"_Caroline." She heard a familiar male voice calling but she couldn't quite place._

"_Caroline." Someone said shaking her. She pushed out with her arms not wanting this moment to end with Nik._

"_Caroline." The voice yelled again._

Caroline sat up and looked around her breathing heavy. She squinted taking in her surroundings. Her eyes focused on the figure in front of her as he came into view.

"Tyler?" She asked shaking the haze out of her head.

"Care, you were having a nightmare." He said gently touching her face and running his hand into her hair.

"I was?" She looked down at the thrashed sheets and her clammy hands. She was so not about tell her boyfriend that she had been having a dream about another guy who just happened to be the enemy. "It must be all that vervain you guys gave me." She said massaging her temples. "It must be messing with my head." Someone was messing with her head and if it wasn't Klaus she was going to kill him.

"It's ok Care. Your safe now." He said hugging her his hand running through her tangled hair.

"Ok." She whispered quietly, although she knew she was anything but ok.

Klaus groaned in pain as he rolled over on his back. He could see the pink and orange hues of the sun rising. _Caroline _he looked around for her but so no signs of her. Gritting his teeth he moved to the stake stuck through his heart when he caught up to that mutt he was going to regret this. He groaned as he pulled the stake out inch by painful inch.

He tossed the blasted thing as far as he could and laid back down as the pain threatened to envelope him again. _No I cannot black out again I won't. _ He told him self forcing his body into a sitting position. The wound was not healing no doubt because it was laced with wolfs bane and vervain. Not that it mattered he would find Caroline and get her away from that retched mutt no matter how much vervain and wolfs bane they used on him.

He licked his lips as the need to feed overpowered him. Feed than find Caroline once his strength had returned he would be able to find her much faster. Klaus froze as he heard voices. "They're still not answering." A smile spread across his face he would recognize her voice anywhere. She would be the first one to pay for taking Caroline from him.

Blinding pain seared through his chest as if someone had lit him on fire from the inside out, but he got to his feet anyway. He grit his teeth and ran toward the sound of the doppelgangers voice. He smiled as he saw her in his sights his fangs elongating he leapt.


	14. Not Compelled

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Klaus has some darker moments in this chapter but given what happened and who he is I thought it fit him. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 14**

Klaus had just about reached her when something hit him like a freight train. He felt himself being thrown and he hit a near by tree with a loud crack, and him and the tree both went toppling over. Blind rage taking over he jumped up to go for her again only to collide with someone solid who too easily tackled him and pushed him to the ground.

"Enough Nicklaus." Elijah said his voice raised as he knelt next to him.

He fought to get up but was shoved back down again. "Brother." He growled any other day and he could have taken Elijah.

Elijah stood up and fixed his suit coat his eyes never leaving him. "Leave her be Nicklaus. She is here to help."

Klaus narrowed his eyes on his brother. "They took her." He shouted as he stood and steadied himself. The fight with Elijah had caused his wound to reopen and warm blood oozed out of his chest. He needed to feed, and right now the thought of feeding on the doppelganger as retribution was at the top of his list. He just needed to find away to get around Elijah. "Where is she?" He yelled at her as he staggered forward before racing toward her he caught her by the neck squeezing. "Where is she?" He yelled before Elijah grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground again. He slammed his fist into the ground leaving a imprint and let out a feral growl.

"I said enough Niklaus." Elijah said anger in his voice. "If you continue to attack Elena, we will no longer help you." He stared at his brother only able to see a red haze of anger. Elijah offered him his hand and he grudgingly took it seething as he looked at the doppelganger. "We had hoped to find you first, but a long delay in Chicago kept us."

"I will.."

"You will do nothing to them brother." Elijah stated calmly.

He turned his glare onto him a low growl escaping his throat. "I don't honor any deals you make not for this I don't"

"Than don't hurt them because that would hurt Caroline." Elena said walking slowly toward him stopping next to Elijah. "If you truly care about her you won't hurt anyone."

Klaus glared at her causing her to take a step back. He wanted to wring every last persons neck that had taken Caroline from him but a vision of Caroline's smile entered his mind, and he knew the bloody doppelganger was right. Taking deep breaths he fought to control his anger. He leaned against a rock as the pain returned with his anger subdued each breath he took burned like his chest was on fire. He frowned as Elijah backed away but still stood between him and the doppelganger, almost as if he were protecting her. He didn't have time to worry about his brothers love life at the moment. Sighing he retracted his fangs.

"Elena has been trying to reach her friends as soon as she does she will find out where they are, and we will go." Elijah said quietly.

"And I will make sure no one follows you assuming Caroline decides to join you on her own free will." Elena said crossing her arms.

Klaus growled. "She was with me on her own free will. I would not compel her to do anything."

Elena cocked her head at him as if studying him, but it was Elijah who spoke. "I know brother, which is why we intend to make things right without bloodshed."

"I need to feed. Tell me you at least passed by some campers on your way up here." Klaus said clutching his chest.

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's who we are love." He smirked at her as she turned around and started to walk away. "Was it something I said." He called after her.

"Could you try to be civil? She is here to help, and I doubt your convincing her that her friend will be in good hands with you the way your acting." Elijah said meeting his eyes before looking back at Elena.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Caroline jolted awake at the sound of Damon's yell. He looked at her but returned to his conversation pacing around the small hotel room.

"She's gone Damon and so is Rebekah and Elijah." Stefan said from the other end of the line.

"Well that can't be a coincidence. What do they want with her she is a vampire now, she isn't any use for them anymore."

Caroline looked to the bathroom as the door creaked open and Tyler came out wearing only athletic shorts his dark hair still wet from his shower. She smiled at him and he came to sit next to her on the bed pulling her into him. She sighed how was she going to tell him?

"No I don't think he will hurt her either but, that doesn't mean I want him anywhere near her." Damon said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let me talk to Klaus." Caroline said looking at Damon.

"What?" Damon said turning to look at her. "Let me call you back Blondie here is delusional."

"Let me talk to Klaus." She repeated looking from Tyler to Damon.

"No.' Damon and Tyler said at the same time.

"Care, we just got you back, were not putting you anywhere near that monster." Tyler said kissing her forehead.

She pulled away from him and climbed out of bed so she was staring at both of them. "He will listen to me. I can help you get Elena back."

"He will compel you again." Damon yelled.

"He's not getting near you again Care. We've already made plans to get out of here." Tyler said looking at her.

"I'm not compelled." Caroline said looking at Tyler.

"Care, he had his hands all over you he was kissing you. You would never do that of your own free will." Tyler said pulling her into him. "I'm not going to let him do that to you again."

Annoyed she pulled away. "He didn't compel me." They both looked at her Damon shaking his head and Tyler looking angry. They didn't believe her. "He didn't." She insisted again.

"You didn't see what we saw." Tyler said quietly.

Caroline frowned he wouldn't would he? No he'd given his word. Klaus wanted her the real her, it wouldn't be real if she were compelled. Compulsion aside she'd wanted that damn kiss. She groaned as that last thought hit her and sunk back down to the bed. She was falling for the enemy and her friends were never going to believe her.


	15. Bad Ideas

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I really enjoy reading your comments. **

**Chapter 15**

"Care for a drink?" Klaus asked as he held up his blood bag towards Elena.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't I try and give them a call again." She said digging her cell from her pocket and heading out the front door.

"Is that really necessary Niklaus?" Elijah asked irritated.

"What can I say it's in my nature." He said draining the contents of the bag before crumpling it up and tossing it in a nearby trash can. He smiled as Elijah just shook his head at him.

"Yes of course I'm fine." He heard Elena say. She must be talking to them he stood up from the table and ran outside snatching the phone from her

"Where is Caroline?" He demanded staring at Elena who looked annoyed but made no move to take the phone back.

"Klaus….what are you doing with Elena?" Bonnie asked from the other end.

He laughed. "Funny you should ask that love."

"If you hurt her I swear.."

"Now now don't be making threats you know you can't keep. Now tell me where is Caroline?"

"Safe."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really, but I would like to talk about getting Elena back."

"I will find her you know. You can't keep her from me."

"Oh I think you'll find we can. Once whatever you did to her wears off she'll be long gone far away from you."

Klaus growled trying to control his temper. "I didn't do anything to her." He snapped. He paused as he could hear yelling from the other end of the phone he heard an argument and Caroline's voice before the phone went dead.

"Maybe next time you should let Elena do the talking." Elijah suggested.

"You really didn't compel her did you?" Elena asked stepping forward.

Klaus looked at her and saw the curiosity on her face, he thought about saying something rude but simply said "No, I would never hurt Caroline."

Caroline pulled away from Tyler and Damon and stared at them crossly. "You should have let me talk to him."

"Sweetie whatever compulsion he used it's only going to be worse if you keep talking to him." Bonnie said slipping the phone back into her pocket.

Caroline put her face in her hands. "He didn't compel me." She said beginning to feel like she was talking to a brick wall.

"What do you suppose he said when he compelled her?" Tyler asked.

"Not sure, but it's starting to make your sire bond look good." Damon said.

"Hello I'm right here." She said agitated. "Bonnie." She said staring at her friend. "Please he didn't compel me I know he didn't."

Bonnie looked at her for a long time like she might be considering it and finally asked. "Than tell us what it is you like about him."

She really had to ask that didn't she. She sighed might as well get this over with. "Bonnie there is a whole different side to him that he shows me."

"Yeah there'd have to be." Damon scoffed.

She shot him an agitated look before continuing. "Look he wouldn't compel me he needs it to be real. That's why he never let things escalate when he was in your body." She said looking at Tyler . She groaned seeing her words were still having no effect other than making Tyler more angry. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh "Look I can't explain it but I can see his humanity when were together. It's there buried deep down."

"Leave it to Blondie to find the humanity in the monster." Damon said rolling his eyes. "He's playing you Caroline. He's going to use you, abuse you, and toss you to the side."

"No Damon that's what you do." She shot back through gritted teeth. She sat back on the bed frustrated. "Your not going to believe me no matter what I say are you?" She asked looking around the room only to be met with worried stares. She was glad her friends cared, but she was beyond pissed that they couldn't tell she was of her right mind.

"Wait." Tyler said. "What if we made her forget like we did everyone back home."

Bonnie thought about it for a second. "Maybe I could make her forget the past few days, but I don't think I can make her forget him entirely without damaging her memories."

"Well that's a start right." Tyler said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"No it's not." She snapped pulling her hand out of his and looking at her three friends. "Bonnie don't you dare do anything to my memories."

Caroline glared at Bonnie as she studied her. Finally she sighed "I'm going to need you both to go to the store if I'm going to do this." She grabbed the pad of hotel stationary and pen off the end table and started writing on it.

"Bonnie no" Caroline said feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said handing them each a list. "The faster we do this the faster we can start worrying about Elena."

Tears burned at the back of her eyes as Tyler kissed her head. "It's all going to be ok Care I promise."

Caroline let the tears she'd been holding in slide down her cheek as Tyler and Damon left. They didn't believe her. She was briefly aware of Bonnie coming to sit next to her on the bed. "I know he didn't compel you Care." She said softly gazing at her hands. "I just don't understand how you could care about him."

"Bonnie." She said tears streaming down her face.

"He's hurt us. All of us. How can you care about that monster?" Bonnie demanded on the verge of tears herself.

"Damon and Stefan have done horrible things to and everyone's forgiven them, because Elena is in love with them."

"So your saying you love Klaus?" Bonnie asked eyebrows raised.

Caroline felt her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach was that what she was saying. _Do I love Klaus?_ "I'm saying…that…look I don't know what it is that I feel for him."

"And what about Tyler?"

She sighed frustrated. "You know I love Tyler Bonnie, but…when I kissed Klaus it was so intense so…it was like my entire existence was centered on him." She covered her face with her hands.

Bonnie sighed shaking her head. "So what happens when things don't work out, when you want, and he finds some way to dagger you and stick you in a coffin. Once he has you do you really think he is going to let you go?" Bonnie asked. "Just think about it Care, if he can do it to his brothers and sister he could do it to you."


	16. Understanding

**Thank you again for all of your reviews, alerts, and for reading. I'm sorry if some of you feel the chapters are not long enough, I will try to make them longer. I hate cliffhanger endings too, but I apparently like to write them lol. I'll see what I can do but no guarantees. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

"Can I have my phone back?" Elena asked holding her hand out.

Klaus dropped it into her hand and started toward the car. "Niklaus?" Elijah said.

"You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait." Elena said quietly pushing buttons on her phone. "Just give me a second."

He stopped and stared impatiently at the doppelganger. If this was some sort of a trick he would snap her neck. "Haven't got all day love." He yelled impatiently.

She cradled the phone to her chest. "I can tell you where they are, but I need your word you won't hurt anyone."

He ran up to her and attempted to snatch the phone but she moved to quickly and placed herself behind Elijah. He laughed. "Do you really think Elijah can stop me if I wanted to hurt you?"

"Enough Niklaus." Elijah warned.

"I can tell you exactly where she is right now if you give me your word you won't hurt anyone."

"Fine I won't hurt anyone so long as they don't attack me. You have my word." He didn't have time for these games he just wanted to find Caroline.

"Bonnie put a gps on all of our cell phones." She held out her phone indicating the two dots that were Caroline and Bonnie. "Now we know exactly where they are, and can go to them."

Klaus smirked. "Now were talking love. Shall we?" He said motioning towards the black Suburban Elena and Elijah had rented.

Caroline closed her eyes and thought about what Bonnie was saying. "He's different now Bonnie… I can't explain it, but I don't think he would do that."

"Because you know him so well Care." Bonnie said pausing. "Look Care, I'm not going to talk you out of it, and I'm certainly not going to take your memories away, I just want you to really think this through."

She hugged Bonnie back relief washing over her. "So why'd you.."

Bonnie smiled. "Well Damon's just an ass, and Tyler isn't ready to see the truth yet. I think he's know for a while something was going on between you and Klaus, but hasn't wanted to admit it."

Caroline sighed. "I don't want to hurt him Bonnie." She met her friends eyes and felt tears begin to slide down her face again. "But I can't walk away from Klaus, if I walk away now I would regret it the rest of my life."

Bonnie sat silent for a long time her face unreadable. "I just hope you know what your doing Care."

"Bonnie I know this is either the best decision of my life, or.. The worst mistake of my life. When he kissed me I felt something, that I've never felt before and I can't ignore it." She paused to grab a tissue and wipe away her tears. "Do you think Tyler is going to hate me forever?"

Bonnie hugged her. "I think he'll be upset, but I think he will be ok. Everything is going to be ok sweetie." She said rubbing her back.

"I love him I do, but I'm not in love with him." She said crying again.

Tyler studied his list as he walked around the grocery store looking for candles. "You have no business here hybrid." Tyler turned slowly toward the female voice noting she wasn't alone. She had called him a hybrid they knew what he was. It only took him a second to recognize the distinct wolf scent.

He took a step back hands up. "I'm just passing thru." He turned as five men approached him surrounding him. "Look I don't want any problems." He said realizing how greatly outnumbered he was.

"We've heard about your kind and your sire." One of the men said. "Leave now or we will drive a stake through your heart."

Tyler took a step back. "My mistake. I was just leaving." He walked quickly out of the store and jogged as quickly as possibly with out drawing attention to himself back to the hotel. He swiped his card through the lock and opened the door startling the two girls who were hugging. "Care, Bonnie we have to go." He said as he started to pack up the few things they had brought.

"Tyler what's going on?" Caroline asked wiping tears from her face.

"I just ran into a pack of werewolves at the store. They threatened to stake me if I didn't go." Tyler said. "We need to find Damon and get out of here."

"It's a full moon tonight." Bonnie said grabbing her purse. "If Caroline or Damon get bit…"

"It's only three we will have plenty of time to get away from here if we get going now." Tyler said grabbing the remaining bags off the table.

"What about Damon?" Caroline asked as they headed out the door.

"I just sent him a text." Bonnie said shoving her phone in her pocket.

Klaus watched Elena from the drivers seat. She had amazed him today. Than again she had always been more than willing to help her friends. He had to give her credit for putting her friends and family first. Loyalty was something he didn't take lightly.

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably in the back seat as she looked at her phone. Elijah had offered to sit in the back being the gentleman he was, she had of course declined. "I think we have a problem." She said leaning forward ever so slightly. "It looks like they are on the move."

"Bloody hell." He said hitting the gas pedal taking the car well over a hundred miles an hour.

Elena jumped almost dropping her phone as it began to ring. She looked at him in the rearview mirror before answering it. "Hello." She whispered even though they could hear every word.

"Where are you?" Damon asked.

She met his eyes in the rearview mirror and he shook his head. "Still in Colorado."

"Are you ok? What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Yes I'm fine, and I went to Elijah, because you three are going to get yourselves killed. This was a stupid plan Damon, and Klaus didn't compel Caroline. Klaus and Elijah have both agreed not to hurt anyone. You guys should stop running Klaus wants to come find Caroline." She paused and the only thing that could be heard was Damon's breathing. "Please Damon I went to Elijah to keep you guys from getting hurt."

"That might be a problem."

"Why what's wrong?"

"We kind of have a werewolf situation…and it's a full moon tonight."

Klaus looked at the clock they had at least six hours till the moon reached it's peak. "Tell them to stay there."

"Easy for him to say when he is the cure for a werewolf bite."

"He doesn't want Caroline to get hurt anymore than you want to get bit again, please we can be there in an hour or so."

"How do you know he doesn't want to make more hybrids Elena? He could leave us all here to die and run off with Caroline, and some new hybrid army. When are you going to stop trusting originals they always screw you over."

"Damon…"

"Just get here Elena." Damon said quietly.

"Thank you Damon." She said before hanging up the phone.

"You know personally I think you should choose Stefan." Klaus said smirking at her. Watching as she rolled her eyes and looked out the back window. He was aware of Elijah looking at him and sighing ever so slightly before returning his attention to his window to.

"Your sure this is a good idea?" Tyler asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I'm not, but it gets us Elena back." Damon answered rolling his eyes. "And I think we could come up with a back up plan in an hour."

"No, no more back up plans we stay here and wait." Caroline said folding her arms across her chest and staring at them with her green eyes.

"I don't want him anywhere near you." Tyler said quietly.

She closed her eyes and silently counted to ten to collect herself. "Tyler I want to go with him." She said meeting his pained brown eyes. "Something happened between us and I can't ignore it."

"Care your too bright a person to be with a monster like that." Tyler said shaking his head.

She swallowed not wanting to cry, but tears slid out anyway. "That's why he needs me."


	17. Reunion

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts it means a lot. This chapter is a little longer. And Klaus and Caroline are finally back together. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

Caroline couldn't help but feel nervous at seeing Klaus again. She was sure of her choice, but the thought still scared her. She knew her friends were watching her probably misreading the nervous tapping of her foot and sweaty palms as fear. She wasn't afraid of Klaus himself, it was what he made her feel and how he made her feel that terrified her.

Tyler and Damon stood leaning against the car watching for Klaus and keeping an eye out for the werewolves. Tyler had been ok with her decision, though he hadn't spoken to her since. She had gone easy on him and told him that Klaus needed her. She hadn't told him that she needed Klaus, he didn't need to know that. He just needed to know that it was over between the two of them, and he had been hurt and a little angry, but had kept his emotions bottled inside. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't think that would be a good idea. So here she stood waiting.

Bonnie came out of the gas station and handed her a hot chocolate. She took a sip of the warm liquid letting it slide down her throat. It was cool out but nowhere near as cold as it should be for this time of year.

"Time to find out if Klaus is going to keep his word." Damon muttered as a black Suburban pulled into the gas station.

Klaus held his breath as he saw Caroline. She was breathtaking her blonde hair fell magnificently around her pale face. She gave him a small smile as she watched him pull to a stop. Damon raced to the car opening the back door.

"Are you insane?" He asked grabbing Elena and pulling her out of the car.

He watched with interest as she took his hand off her face and pulled away. "I'm fine Damon really."

He heard the almost silent sound of footsteps approaching and turned watching as Tyler slowly made his way up to him Caroline reached out to him but he ignored her. He narrowed his eyes on his hybrid. "What can I do for you mate?" he asked irritated and angry at the hybrid for interrupting his time with Caroline. The fact that she was still technically his girlfriend made him seethe with hate. He didn't want to think about anyone else putting there hands on her except him. He really wanted to talk to Caroline, to hold her, embrace her, kiss her claiming her as his, but that wasn't his place not until she told him so.

Tyler ground his teeth. "If you ever hurt her. I will find a way to put you down." He whispered meeting his eyes. "She is the kindest, most honest person I have ever met, don't you dare change her."

He normally would have ripped someone's heart out for threatening him, but as the impact of his words sunk in. He realized that Caroline had made a choice she had chosen him. He looked from Tyler to Caroline and than back again. He wasn't sure why this beautiful creature had chose him, but he was going to hold onto her and never let her go. "I could never hurt Caroline, and I wouldn't dream of ever changing her." He said quietly shocked to his core. Caroline wanted him.

Tyler gave him a small nod as if satisfied and turned back to Caroline. "Goodbye Caroline." He said before he whooshed off.

"Tyler." She yelled taking a step forward. He saw her face fall as she realized that he was gone she met his eyes for a brief moment before looking away. Did she regret her decision? Never in his vampire life had he felt so vulnerable before. Never in his life had he wanted to be anything but a monster. But for her he wanted so much more he wanted to open up his humanity that he had tried so hard to turn off all those years ago.

Caroline felt her heart fall as Tyler ran away, she didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want to lose him, even if they weren't together she would always care for him. Maybe it was for the better though if it would hurt him less to not be here. She just hoped he took care of himself. She shifted her gaze to Klaus who was watching her. A chill shot down her spine at the intensity of his gaze.

Swallowing back her fears she took a step towards him. "Hi." She breathed staring into his blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He said studying her.

"Um…I think so. I would really prefer not to get bit by a werewolf again though." She said looking up at the sky. Sunset was still a few hours away but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Yeah neither would I." Damon retorted.

"You sweetheart have nothing to be worried about." Klaus said touching her face. She felt her heart skip a beat as the fire started to burn inside her again.

"So back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked arching her eyebrow looking around the group.

Klaus leaned into her whispering in her ear so only she could hear. "I can take you anywhere love just say it."

His warm breath against her ear was enough to make her crumble before him. She thought about what he was saying. "I know." She sighed hating what she was going to say. "I want to go back at least for now. But after I graduate we can go anywhere."

Klaus hid his disappointment with a smile. "I guess Mystic Falls it is than."

_Caroline sat on top of him straddling him. Looking down at his perfectly chiseled upper body and staring into the deep depths of his ocean blue eyes. He smiled up at her before growling and flipping her over claiming her with his mouth. Just as soon as the moment had started he pulled away smirking at her. _

"_Nik you know how much I hate it when you tease me." She said begging him._

_He grasped her arms and pinned them to the bed. "You love" He said nipping at her neck "started it." He said kissing her again. _

_Caroline moaned against his mouth even after all this time she still loved the way he felt against her. She still got goose bumps and chills when he touched her. If anything the fire between them had grown even deeper. "Please Nik." She begged again. _

"_I love you Caroline." He whispered in her ear._

Caroline awoke with a start she had to quit having these dreams. If anything it just made her even more anxious around Klaus. Probably because the air was charged with sexual tension. She looked over to see Bonnie asleep next to her relieved to see she hadn't woke her with her dream. But Elena was gone. Frowning she got out of bed and padded to the front door the chain was off. She opened the door quietly and looked out into the hallway.

She sighed looking back to Bonnie she could take care of herself. She grabbed the key card off the table and closed the door behind her. She could use some fresh air. She walked down the red carpeted hallway toward the stairs wanting to go to the roof. She climbed the flight of stairs and paused at the top floor Klaus was on this floor in the penthouse of course. She shook that thought away he was sharing a suite with Elijah that would just be to weird and she wasn't sure she was ready for what going to his room might lead to.

Forcing herself to look away from the alluring opportunity she walked up the concrete stairs to the roof. The lock at the top was broken she frowned but went out anyway. She paused as she saw Klaus standing at the top of the building looking out at the dark night sky. He was stunning and he was shirtless. She paused as the cool air hit her and wrapped her arms around herself. Did she go back or talk to him. _Don't be such a coward_ she told herself. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and took a step towards him.

Klaus had the distinct feeling that someone was behind him he turned abruptly and ran towards them stopping just inches in front of Caroline. "Caroline don't sneak up on me." He snapped angrily.

He instantly regretted it seeing the fright in her eyes as they widened and she took a cautious step back. "I'm sorry I wasn't.." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her hand. "When you have spent a thousand years on the run you learn to watch your back. I didn't mean to startle you." he whispered letting go of her hand.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was just…" She said looking away from him.

She was scared of him. He gently reached out and cupped her face. "Caroline I promise I will never hurt you."

Her eyes searched his. "I know."

"I'm not very good at this love."

"It's ok." She said standing on her tip toes and gently kissing his lips.

Klaus growled as her lips touched his an immediate need to feel every precious inch of her filled him. He tasted her needing more. A hunger so raw taking over he backed her into the wall his chest pressed up against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He'd been with so many women over the past thousand years but no one had made him feel like he did in this moment. He was alive for the first time in centuries and it was all because of Caroline. In that moment he knew that he had fallen in love with her and he would do everything in his power to make her fall in love with him.


	18. Don't Shut Me Out

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 18**

Caroline awoke entangled in Klaus's arms there legs were entwined, and she could hear his heart beating in his chest. She felt a sudden rush of nervousness as she sensed him staring at her. She swallowed leaving her head resting on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The whole morning after thing wasn't exactly something she was good at. Instead she sat pretending to be asleep enjoying the feel of his warm muscled body underneath her.

She felt him kiss her forehead. "Sleep well?" He asked pulling her up as he sat, but keeping her cradled against him.

She sucked in a shaky breath and peered up at him. "Yes did you?"

"No, I had more fun admiring you." He said smirking.

"Haven't I told you it's creepy to stare." She said smiling.

"I was admiring, and drawing the most beautiful creature." He said pulling a piece of paper off the end table and handing it to her.

She stared in awe at the drawing. "Is that really how you see me?" She asked looking at the beautiful drawing seeing herself, but this person was so much more gorgeous than herself.

"Your beautiful Caroline." He said kissing her. She leaned into him deepening the kiss before she realized it she sat atop him straddling him as he sat before her. He was holding her so close just thin pieces of fabric separating there bare skin. She moaned as his hand slid up her cami.

They both froze as they heard a loud insistent knock on the door. "Elijah will get that." He mumbled against her lips flipping her on her back and resting on top of her. He stared down at her with such raw intensity in his eyes. Another loud knock at the door but this was more like banging and it didn't stop. Klaus groaned and climbed off her storming to the door.

Klaus swore as he stomped to the door if this wasn't a matter of life and death there was going to be a problem. "Damon what impeccable timing you have." he growled at his least favorite person.

"What can I say I try." He said smiling

"What's going on." Caroline said coming out of the bedroom trying to smooth out her crazy blonde waves. He saw her face flush as Damon looked between the two of them eyebrows raised.

"Just wondering if Elena was here. I'm going to take the crazy sex hair look as a no." Damon said backing away hands raised. "I can tell where I'm not wanted." He said with his usual cockiness. "I guess I'll just be on my way than." He turned to look at him and he felt the distinct urge to tear the elder Salvatore's heart from his chest, but he resigned knowing it would upset Caroline. "I'll Let you two get back to your fun. Remember Blondie he can compel you." Klaus gripped the door knob to keep from snapping his neck as he winked at Caroline.

Klaus watched as Caroline groaned and put her face in her palms. Was she embarrassed by him. After what had happened last night was she ashamed that her friends would know that she had succumbed to him, the monster. Did they still think the only way she would ever be with him was to compel her to do so. He felt his heart drop as he realized this had to be it. She was embarrassed by him of what they had shared. How could something so beautiful so full of light ever truly love a monster like him. His fathers words rang in his ears _No one loves you boy_

"Well I'll just meet you down in the lobby than." He snarled as he walked past her.

Caroline's heart clutched in her chest as he walked past her. She wasn't sure what had just happened but it was like he had just flipped to his evil self again. Had he gotten what he wanted from her. Was it all just about the chase for him. Now that they were together was he done, no longer interested in her. No, he'd been fine in the bedroom. Maybe he'd just wanted another go before he dismissed her. She felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. As if Damon hadn't been bad enough now Klaus was back to be an insensitive evil hybrid original.

She swallowed against the tears pricking her eyes and stormed into his room. "So this is was all a game to you?" She yelled. "You've had your fun with me and now your done."

He spun on her so fast his eyes filled with fury, but beneath that she saw the pain. "I saw the shame on your face Caroline. Don't pretend that you weren't embarrassed by me." He yelled.

"I wasn't." she whispered looking into his eyes. Is that what had happened he thought she was embarrassed for sleeping with him, and knowing that her friends had found out. "That had nothing to do with you." She touched his arm. "It's Damon he…" She didn't want to say too much she was afraid of what he might do. In truth she'd never gotten over what he had done to her. The way he had used her. And that last little subtle line had brought it all back to the surface. "He's an ass." she finished lamely. "Look Nik." She said hoping to get his attention it worked, his eyes met hers a hint of surprise in them. "My friends already know that I chose you. I am not ashamed of you or what we did." She said taking his hand and entwine her fingers in his strong warm hand. "We have a lot to learn about each other, and you can't shut me out."

"It's not in my nature to let people in Caroline."

"I'm not asking you to let people in. I'm asking you to let me in."

Klaus swallowed he would do anything for her, she had pushed her way into his heart with that bright personality of hers and given him back his life, given him back a purpose. "I'm not anywhere close to done with you Caroline. I could spend the next thousand years with you and not be done with you." He said pulling her close to him.

He heard the familiar thrum of her heart speeding up as he clutched her to him like she was the most precious thing in the world, and to him she was. She was his salvation his humanity. "Where were we before we got interrupted?" She asked kissing him.

He dodged her kiss moving to her ear and whispered into it. "I believe you were just about to do this." He said as he whooshed her to the bed and had her straddling him.

She splayed her hands across his chest and smiled down at him. "You are persistent aren't you."

"I always get what I want sweetheart." He said looking at her his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Always?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

She yelped as he flipped her back over resting on top of her. "Always." he whispered before claiming her mouth.

Klaus held Caroline as she had fallen back to sleep her warm body pressed up against his, her blonde waves fanned out around her. She was perfect he didn't deserve her he knew he didn't yet here she was in his bed. He knew he couldn't buy her affection so he had to show her how he felt, but how. How did one go about courting a woman such as Caroline.

He stroked her cheek and she smiled against his finger in her sleep. He needed to learn to trust her to trust in her that she wouldn't hurt him. He just didn't understand why Damon would make her so upset. And than it hit him she had told him at the cabin about being used by a vampire, about being compelled by a vampire, about being used as a sex toy. Damon had made the joke about compulsion. He felt the anger in him rise as he realized It was Damon who had been the one to hurt his sweet Caroline. Kissing her lightly on the head he left her peaceful sleeping figure to go have a chat with Damon Salvatore.

Caroline awoke from her lazy sex induced coma to see Elijah standing in the ajar doorway. Feeling her face flush she grabbed the sheets and sat up. She looked around looking for Klaus but he was nowhere.

"Please forgive the intrusion Caroline, but I think your needed downstairs right away." He said looking past her.

She scooted to the edge of the bed making sure she was covered with the sheets as she picked up her clothes from the floor. "Where's Klaus?" She asked sliding her pajamas back on as Elijah looked the other way. She got up and walked toward him.

"I'm afraid he and Damon are having a slight disagreement." He said trying to hide a small smile.

She sighed, Klaus must have put two and two together. "Great." She mumbled as she followed Elijah out.


	19. The End

**Chapter 19**

Caroline walked briskly down the stairs to Damon's room truth be told she wasn't in a huge rush. She was certain that Klaus wasn't going to kill Damon. And to be honest Damon kind of had it coming for a long while. She just wished it had been when he was still being a dick to everyone. Granted he always seemed to be a dick to her.

Caroline cast her friends an apologizing glance as she saw Bonnie who was hugging Elena. Bonnie just gave her a half smile she was probably enjoying this on some level also. Elena however clearly was not.

Caroline paused in the doorway to Damon's room taking in the sight of the broken table and chairs strewn across the room. Klaus had Damon pinned against the wall and was saying something to him in such a low voice she couldn't make it out. Damon had a stream of blood running from his nose all the way down to his chin. Mustering up the strength to at least pretend to be angry "What's going on?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus released Damon and he pitched forward grunting falling to the floor with a thump. "Damon here was just about to apologize to you sweetheart." Klaus said smiling at her.

She felt her eyebrows shoot up and a smile form on her face but she quickly hid it. "Klaus you can't just beat up every guy who's ever hurt me."

"Caroline." Damon said standing up. She turned to look at him all the smugness and cockiness gone. "I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner. I am truly sorry for everything I did to you. It was wrong I shouldn't of used you like that."

Caroline felt flustered as he continued to stare at her. "Um ok." She finally said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get cleaned up." Damon said wiping a smear of blood from his lip and limping out of the room.

She saw Elena give her a dirty look before helping Damon across the hall to there room. Bonnie stood in the doorway for a minute still looking amused before she left.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Caroline hissed turning back to him.

"He hurt you Caroline. Is it so wrong to make him want to apologize for what he did." Klaus asked in front of her his blue eyes staring into hers.

"No, he should have apologized a long time ago and done it on his own." She said angered. "I was a different person than too. I let him use me and abuse me. I was shallow and self centered…"

"I'm pretty sure no one lets themselves be compelled sweetheart." He interrupted.

She sighed he did have a point. "Well no, but you didn't know me back than. Like I said I was shallow and…" she didn't know where she was going with this. "You can't tell me you've never compelled a woman before."

"Oh I've compelled hundreds of women before sweetheart. But I never had to compel one to sleep with me. They seem to like to do that on their own." He said stroking her cheek. "I can be quite charming when I want to be." He said his blue eyes full of mischief.

He did have a point she conceded in her head. There was a fine line and Damon had crossed it. "Well you still can't just go off and pummel people Klaus."

He kissed her forehead working his way down her face to her lips. "Caroline your bright, beautiful and full of light and I would never change that about you. Sometimes your too nice sweetheart, and that's why you need me so I can put anyone in line who dares to hurt you." He kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth and than pulled back again. "Your humanity is the most important thing love, and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from you or take advantage of it. Now I much preferred when you called me Nik." He whispered against her lips.

"Nik." She whispered before he claimed hers lips with so much fire she thought she might burst.

Caroline lay on Klaus's bed thumbing through his sketch book. It surprised her that all the sketches were of her. He drew her so well made her look so much prettier than she actually was.

"There all of you." Klaus said staring at her from the doorway of his bathroom. Only a towel wrapped around his waist. She let her eyes wander his body still awed by how magnificent it was. "Hasn't any one told you it's really creepy to stare." He smirked at her.

"Well I suppose staring at someone is ok so long as there hot." She smiled crawling off the bed toward him. They had been together for several months now and he had his moments of blind rage when someone really pissed him off, but those were few and far between now. And he'd always been able to reign it back in. His time with her had been perfect.

He was very charming and she could tell that though it wasn't easy he was letting her in. There were times at night they would lay awake and he would tell her about Henrick his younger brother. They'd also talked about their dads though this was still a very shaky subject for him. She didn't push it she knew he would confide in her completely when he was ready.

He flashed over towards her kissing her fiercely. "I'm going to remember that line." He whispered into her ear before he kissed down her neck.

She laughed and pulled him down on top of her wrapping her legs around his waist. He went to kiss her but she pulled back. "So I was thinking Athens."

He stared at her confused before smiling. "I would have pegged you for Paris or London."

"Oh I want to go there too, but I've always wanted to see Greece."

"You sure you don't want to go with Damon and Elena backpacking through Europe." He said though she could tell he was hoping she would say no.

"I love Elena I do, but I would rather it be just you and I."

"Me too." He said kissing her before she could get away. He stopped looking down at her for a long moment.

Klaus looked down at the mesmerizing girl below him. He didn't deserve her and probably never would. Yet there she was smiling up at him compulsion free. He swallowed fear of rejection laced in his heart. He touched her cheek gently and whispered. "I love you Caroline."

He heard her breath catch and what seemed an eternity passed he was starting to feel little twinges of regret that she didn't feel the same way. He was a monster why would someone like her love him. He heard his fathers words again _No one will ever love you boy_ ring through his head and than she smiled up at him. "I love you too Nik." For the first time in a thousand years he felt a weight he hadn't even known he'd been carrying lift from him. He kissed her fully leaving her breathless as he ravished her. It had taken him a thousand years to find someone who could love him, understand him, and truly see the man beneath the monster, and he was never going to let her go.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and read this story. I hope you enjoyed. I have a couple of other story ideas one an AU klaroline where Caroline defiantly will not fall for Klaus so fast and one kind of a continuation off of this fic but focused more on the Elena and Elijah relationship even though in this fic she is with Damon. I think her and Elijah have something she just hasn't realized it yet. **


End file.
